Elijah Mikaelson
Elijah Mikaelson was an Original Vampire and the brother of Freya, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. He was the son of Mikael and Esther Mikaelson, nephew of Dahlia and uncle to Mathias and Freya's Unborn Son, Nik and Hope Mikaelson. He had given his permission to Klaus to stake him with the White Oak so he could die by his side. Appearances Season Two *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' (neutralized) *''The Last Dance'' (neutralized) *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season Three *''Ordinary People'' (flashback) *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Departed'' Season Four *''The Five'' (flashback) *''Catch Me If You Can'' (mentioned) *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' Season Five *''500 Years of Solitude'' (hallucination) *''The Devil Inside'' (archive footage) Season Seven *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (mentioned) Season Eight *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' (indirectly mentioned) Season One *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' (flashback/neutralized) *''Tangled Up In Blue'' (voice/neutralized) *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Apres Moi, Le Deluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil's Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' *''The Bloody Crown'' Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Haunter of Ruins'' *''Keepers of the House'' *''I Hear You Knocking'' *''Bag of Cobras'' *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Voodoo in My Blood'' *''Queen Death'' *''Phantomesque'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' *''Voodoo Child'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' (mentioned) *''Ne Me Quitte Pas'' *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' (mentioned) *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' *''What, Will, I, Have, Left'' *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' *''The Kindness of Strangers'' *''We Have Not Long To Love'' *''There in the Disappearing Light'' *''Til the Day I Die'' *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' (indirectly mentioned) *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' (photo) *''Mombie Dearest'' (indirectly mentioned) *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' (indirectly mentioned) Season Two *''This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent'' (indirectly mentioned) The Originals: The Awakening *''The Originals: The Awakening Part 3'' (indirectly mentioned) Stefan's Diaries *''Stefan's Diaries: The Ripper'' (indirectly mentioned) *''Stefan's Diaries: The Compelled'' (mentioned) The Originals Novels *''The Originals: The Rise'' *''The Originals: The Loss'' *''The Originals: The Resurrection'' Category:Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Residents of Mystic Falls Category:Residents of New Orleans Category:Residents of Rostock Category:Deceased Characters